Shinobu's Secret
by Neferius
Summary: DISCONTINUED: READ THE REMAKE 'Tainted Blood': Shinobu couldn't hurt a soul but she has a secret that even she doesn't know about that threatens to change her into her worst nightmare. Unfortunately, she's not the only one with a secret. Negima crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobu's Secret**

**Chapter one**

'Ouch my head' thought a groggy Shinobu as she woke up in her bed early in the morning. Usually when her alarm goes off she is wide-awake and full of energy but this morning she feels like Kitsune after a night of gambling and sake. She got out of her bed, still holding onto her pounding head, and realized she was naked. She practically screamed and then covered herself. She wondered where her pajamas went but just shrugged and got dressed then walked out of her room. When she gets down stairs she hears Motoko talking to somebody in the lounge.

"I'm telling you sister I can handle this by myself" Motoko says while trying to keep herself calm.

Shinobu walks into the lounge and sees Motoko arguing with her sister Tsuruko.

"I understand your strong my dear Motoko but I think you may need a little help with this one. It seems like a strong one you'll be against this time" Tsuruko was a little concerned for her younger sister and the mission she was assigned. "There's no more reason to argue since she's already in town".

"What's going on and who's here" Shinobu said startling Motoko. Motoko turned around to find Shinobu holding her head and looking at her with a questioned look.

"Just some business and…oh yeah who is here to **help** me" She was wondering just as much as Shinobu.

Tsuruko just closed her eyes "Setsuna Sakurazaki".

"WHAT" Motoko lost all her control hearing that name. "That stupid little half breed is coming here to help **me**" Motoko was now acting like a child throwing a tantrum, which was getting a little giggle out of Shinobu in the process.

"I knew this would upset you but you have no choice. She is highly skilled and like it or not she is probably already in the city right now investigating" Tsuruko then turned around "I hope you two can get along" She started walking out the door "Oh and by the way she brought a friend with her and from what I sense her friend has a lot of spirit energy so play nice" With a smile she then walked out leaving her sister red in the face and angrier then she has been in a while.

"Why did it have to be that dangerous brat" She started to calm down and turned back to Shinobu who was looking at her with a concerned face.

"You ok Motoko" The young girl always seemed to truly care and be deeply concerned about everybody.

Motoko just nodded then asked. "Are you ok you look a little pale and your holding your head"?

"I'm fine just a little head ache nothing to worry about" She put on her usual cheerful smile "I'm gonna start breakfast soon. You want anything special"

"Sorry, I can't stay and eat I've got work to do" Motoko then picked up her sword "I might not be home till dinner ok"

"That's fine" Shinobu was a little sad that she would be gone all day "But what is it that you have to do anyway"

"Well…look I wont go into detail but a couple was attacked last night while walking in the park and something" She paused "bad happened to one of them"

Shinobu's headache got worse all of a sudden and she had a brief image of a man being shredded to pieces by something with claws and then images of a terrified woman. She snapped out of it by shaking her head. "Well be careful and I'll see you later" Her voice a little shaky while talking. 'Where did those images come from' She wondered.

"I will" Motoko walked outside and took a deep breath. 'It's been four years since that incident' Motoko started thinking back as she walked down the stairs of the Hinata Sou. "Setsuna" She said out loud looking at the morning sky and continued down the stairs.

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ,**

Back at the park two young girls were looking over the area of the attack. One of them was carrying a sword and had her hair tied up to the left side her name was Setsuna Sakurazaki while the other was just smiling at her partner. She had her hair down and seemed to have a sunny disposition her name was Konoka Konoe.

"Set-chan come here I think I found something" Konoka never grew out of calling her that.

"What is it ojou-sama" Setsuna never grew out of calling her that either.

Konoka puffed up her face and made herself look upset "Your saying ojou-sama again".

"Sorry…K-Kono-chan" She still didn't like calling her that.

"You know what" Konoka perked up "Lets just stop the formalities for now ok".

"Y-yes Konoka" She struggled a bit to say it. She always seemed a little nervous around Konoka.

"Thanks Setsuna" 'At least this way it's not so uncomfortable for her' Konoka sighed then pointed out what she had found. It was some pajamas. Well what was left of some sitting next to a tree near the scene of the attack. It was ripped apart but looked more like it stretched then ripped from the tension.

"It's faint but I can sense a slight demonic aura coming from these cloths. It's strange but it seems as if the demon was wearing these before it ripped" This baffled the skilled demon slayer. In her short years she never saw something like this. She all of a sudden had a flash back to four years ago but shook her head. "No it couldn't be".

"What couldn't be" She was a bit worried since the look on Setsuna's face was that of pain and shock.

She shook her head again "It's nothing ojou-sama".

Konoka was about to pout about the name but decided to let it go this time. She could tell Setsuna was in deep thought with something personal. 'I hope your ok…Set-chan".

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ,**

**Well let me say that yes this is my first story and feedback is appreciated. So is criticism because I really have no faith in my writing skills anyway but at least I try.**

**To anybody reading this Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story, although one I wanted to write, was on a lower priority then the others I wanted to release so it's not as well planned but it's been bumped up in priority since it's the only one I have released. So hopefully that means faster updates. Also I'm not big on formalities since I truly don't understand them enough to use a lot but when I do if their wrong let me know. Enough talk onto the story.**

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ,**

**Shinobu's Secret**

**Chapter Two**

"So let me get this straight" Kanako was talking while the whole house ate breakfast. "A guy got brutally killed and his girlfriend got away with some cuts and bruises".

"That's what the news report said" Keitaro took a bite of his Belgian waffles "Shinobu sometimes I wonder if you're an angel since your food is always so heavenly".

"Th-thanks Senpai" She blushed deep red as usual.

"It just sounds like some psychopath slasher out there" Naru was doing some homework while she ate and talked.

"But then why was Motoko sent out to investigate" Kanako was just trying to figure it out.

Naru put down her book "What do you mean she was sent out" This little conversation had her attention now.

"I 'overheard' her and her sister talking about it this morning" Kanako took a sip of tea.

"You mean you were spying on them" Naru still has a grudge after what Kanako did to all the tenants.

Kanako coughed into her hand "I also **overheard** Motoko explaining everything to Shinobu".

Everybody looked at Shinobu and she just confirmed it with an embarrassed nod of her head.

"This isn't good" Naru was a little serious now. "If Motoko was sent to investigate then this is no ordinary crime"

"How so" Su finally stopped stuffing her face so she could talk.

"Well as you know the Aoyama's lead the Shinmei Ryu which has protected people for centuries. In doing so they have fought and defeated many demons and other evil entities. So whenever one of these beings attack they'll send in an Aoyama and since Motoko is the heir to the Shinmei Ryu she is the one they'll send"

"And where did you learn that Naru" Kitsune, though a little tipsy, was actually paying attention to the conversation.

"It's amazing what books the university has on them and what **talking **to her about it can get you"

Kanako was growing tired of hearing Naru talk "Well she said she wouldn't be home till later so it must be serious"

"Aww now I have nobody to play with" Su was now a little sad but quickly cheered up as she look next to her.

'Why me' Keitaro thought as he was kicked in the head and sent flying into the lounge.

Su ran after him screaming, "Play time play time"

"Big brother" yelled Kanako as she chased after Su

Naru sighed, "I hope Motoko is safe"

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ,**

Setsuna was walking around where Konoka found the pj's when she seen some clawed footprints on the concrete. "This must be a strong demon to be able to do this merely by running and the way they were spaced it must be really fast. But I can't help this feeling there's more to this demon then what I can feel"

"Setsuna what'ya find" Seriously Konoka was always a ball of light, always so bright.

"Just some tracks" Setsuna didn't even take her eyes off the prints as she talked.

"That's concrete" Konoka was a little shocked to see footprints there.

"They lead away from the attack and head north," she pointed north.

"That's con-crete" She still was having some trouble.

"It only means that it's strong" 'Yeah, only means it's strong' Setsuna was now not sure if she could handle this alone but she had to because she couldn't let Motoko get involved, not after what happened. 'What I did to her and her family I'll never forgive myself' a single tear rolled down her cheek as she suppressed that emotion but she was about to be emotional all over again.

"So I see your still tying your hair of to the side. Doesn't that throw off your balance. Not very affective if your in a fight" Motoko really didn't want to talk to her but if she had to why not insult her.

"M-Ma-Motoko" was all Setsuna could sputter out at the time.

Konoka ran up to Setsuna and looked at the tall stranger in front of her. "Who are you?" a little bit a fear in her voice at seeing how Setsuna was reacting to her.

Motoko looked back at her coldly but then softened up. There was something about this girl. Her aura was immense but she was pure like water. It left Motoko in less of a bad mood. "My name is Motoko Aoyama and I'm the heir to the Shinmei Ryu. I was sent her to investigate with you and you are"

Konoka was surprised to see that this woman was a lot like her Set-chan "Oh I'm Konoka Konoe"

'Eishun's daughter that explains a lot ' Motoko remember hearing of that family and their powers.

"And this is…" she was cut off by the tall girl.

"Setsuna Sakurazaki…we've met" Motoko is still having trouble forgiving her.

Setsuna still can't speak or even look up at Motoko. 'I caused so much pain' Setsuna was thinking back four years again. 'Their dead' She started to get tears in her eyes 'Never to come back' She was on the verge of a break down and Konoka and Motoko noticed especially when she quietly whispered "And it was all my fault"

"Se-Set-chan are you ok" Konoka had never seen Setsuna so sad and it was breaking her heart. She was going to put an arm on her shoulder but Motoko beat her to it. Saying Setsuna was shocked would be an understatement.

"Listen…Setsuna" Motoko wasn't much of an emotional person and what had happen to her at the hands of 'The Demon of the Shinmei Ryu' would probably haunt her for the rest of her life but seeing this girl she hates in so much pain and regret made even the hate slightly wither away. Motoko then got serious and soothed her in the only way she knew how. "You are a member of the Shinmei Ryu are you not" Setsuna nodded but still looked at the ground. "As a member you are to act professional at all times no matter what the situation correct" She nodded again but this time looked up. "Now stand up and honor the oath you took when you joined us" Setsuna did as she was told and stood up while wiping her eyes. "Good now tell me what you've found so far"

Though she wasn't too big on the seriousness of her speech Konoka was at least glad that Setsuna was standing up and acting almost normal.

Setsuna stood up straight looking into Motoko's eyes and giving a small crack of a smile to confirm her thanks to the taller girl. "Well we found some pajamas over by that tree", She pointed towards a tree to their right. "And then I found these foot prints on the ground" She then pointed to where Motoko was standing.

"Whoops" Motoko stepped off the evidence and looked at them. "Sister was right" Setsuna look up at her "You say the pajamas are over here" Setsuna nodded and Motoko started walking towards the tree. She quickly found the tattered cloths. 'Those look familiar' she thought. 'I know I've seen somebody wear these before but who was it' She went to pick them up but then felt the demonic energy surrounding them. It was a different kind of energy one she has only felt once before but it was even stronger then that time. She looked at Setsuna. "Another one" Setsuna looked back at her and knew what she meant by that and it confirmed her earlier suspicions.

"Another what" Konoka asked innocently.

"Just another half…" Motoko was cut off.

"Just another demon ojou-sama" Setsuna gave Motoko a look that told the older girl that Konoka didn't know about her secret.

Konoka puffed up her face. "You said ojou-sama. You know I don't like that" Motoko almost laughed but controlled herself.

"Sorry Konoka" Setsuna was sorry but she needed her attention at the time.

Konoka just smiled "Ok…Set-chan"

Motoko thought 'She's really a sweet girl that Konoka. She reminds me…of…Shinobu' She looked back at the pajamas 'That's where I've seen those before' She looked at them again. 'They look her size too' Motoko just shook her head. She was thinking into it too much. Shinobu isn't the only person who owns this kind right?

"We'll let the police deal with the rest of this. We've seen all that we need to". Motoko wanted to resist the urge but her conscience came into play "So do you two have a place to stay" 'Please say yes please say you do'

"Well no we don't. Setsuna and I will have to find a hotel or something"

'Damn you conscience you win this time' "If you want you two can stay with me" Motoko really didn't want to ask but she knows that's what her sister wanted her to do.

"Really" Setsuna was surprised that Motoko even offered since she knew that Motoko didn't trust her.

"Yeah really now come on I live just north of here" Motoko pointed north

'North of here' Setsuna though about it but dismissed it.

The three went towards the Hinata Sou with Motoko in the front leading the way. On the way there Motoko slowed down right next to Setsuna and whispered "Can you control yourself now"

Normally Setsuna would of taken that as an insult but from Motoko it was a sign that she was trying to trust her so she merely nodded. With that Motoko sped back up to the front and lead them up to some stairs.

"You mean we have to walk all the way up those steps" Konoka was already tired and this didn't help but she knew she could make it.

As they walked up the stair pathway Setsuna wondered "Hey Motoko where exactly do you live anyway"

"An all girls dorm, The Hinata Sou" Motoko said

Konoka swore she had heard of that place before. They were almost at the peak of the stairs when they heard a scream. Setsuna and Konoka paused while Motoko kept walking unfazed by the scream. Then came a voice yelling "You Pervert" and then came the sound of glass breaking and a man screaming. Motoko had already made it to the top and was waiting for the other two to catch up. They made it to the top just in time to see a man slide on the ground face first right in front of them.

"And this is the manager" Motoko said it with a bit of embarrassment.

"Is he going to be ok" Konoka was really concerned for the motionless man.

"Yeah I'm fine" The man that just seconds ago should have been dead was now up and smiling "Oh hey Motoko you just get back" She nodded and he turned to see two young girls about Su and Shinobu's age looking at him like he was some kind of zombie. "Friends of yours"

"Yes and they will be staying with us for awhile as well. Oh and can you have everybody meet in the lounge"

"Yeah sure and I'll get the two rooms near Shinobu ready for them" Keitaro walked back into the Hinata to get everything ready for the new arrivals.

"He seemed…nice and honorable" Konoka was usually a good judge of character and Setsuna agreed.

"Nice yes, honorable no" Was all Motoko said as she guided them into her home.

Setsuna then asked, "I thought you said this is an all girls dorm"?

"That's a long story but maybe I'll tell you later"

She led them inside and walked them towards the lounge to meet their fellow tenants for the time they would be staying.

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ,**

**Chapter two is complete. I know it was a quick update but this is more like a continuation of the first.**

**Let me know what you think and thanks to those who have reviewed already.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well now I wouldn't deceive you guys now would I? You think it's an obvious plot but your only half right. You'll find out sooner or later.**

**Oh and if your looking for other Hina/Negima fics just search for KRAgito's 'Broken Wings' in the Negima section while Guardian Korea's 'The Memory of Love' and 'Beautiful Days' as well as James Ray Edwards excellently done 'Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air' you can find these in the Love Hina section.**

**Now enough about stories better then mine and onto the reading.**

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ,**

**Shinobu's Secret**

**Chapter Three**

Every tenant of the Hinata Sou was down stairs within one minute of being asked by Keitaro. They lightly chatted about their day as they began sitting down waiting for something to happen. Motoko walked in and looked around satisfied that they were all there. As she stood in front of them everybody looked at her.

"So how did the investigation go" Naru was the first to speak up.

"It was alright. Apparently the woman who was with the man at the time is in a state of shock and is refusing to talk to anybody. She didn't seem too concerned for him either. Well that's what we've been told so far. We think it's just some demon stalking around the area" Motoko just said it as if it were an everyday thing. Needless to say Keitaro, Naru and Shinobu were surprised by her answer.

"Wow and I always thought they were just stories" Naru had read a lot about the Shinmei Ryu's past and even though she asked Motoko about it she still never totally believed her and thought they were just stories past through the generations. "Well you learn something new everyday"

"Well anyway" Motoko changed the subject "I have two people I would like you to meet. They'll be staying here for a while so please welcome them as our new tenants"

The two young girls walked in and everybody looked at them though some stared more then others. Setsuna was also surveying her new dorm mates with a keen eye and she stopped when she seen both Kitsune and Su. She looked at them for only a second but they knew she was trying to analyze them both. She kept looking around till she stopped at a quiet blue haired girl standing next the man called Urashima. She looked at her for a bit since she seemed different then the others and at the same time slightly familiar but she couldn't place it.

She finally took her gaze off Shinobu to which the young girl exhaled a sigh of relief. She then decided to introduce herself. "Hello my name is Setsuna Sakurazaki how do you do"

Konoka answered after Setsuna "Hello there I'm Konoka Konoe nice to meet you" She said it with a cheerful smile.

"Setsuna and Konoka will be helping with the investigation so that's why they will be staying here for a while" Motoko said it to everybody but it focused more on the manager.

"Well hello again" Keitaro started off "I'm Keitaro Urashima and I'm this dorms manager so if you two need anything at all just let me know and I'll be happy to help" They both nodded.

"Umm…Shinobu…Maehara it's nice to meet you" Shinobu's always so shy around new people.

"I'm Naru Narusegawa," She said with a slight bow.

"Mitsune Konno but my friends call me Kitsune," She said with a wink.

"Kanako Urashima" Kanako nodded to them with her arms crossed.

"I'm hungry" Su stated with her mouth wide open and drooling.

"Su" Motoko snapped at the young princess.

"Oh sorry" She said with an innocent grin. "I'm Kaolla Su but you can call me Su" She then jumped onto Keitaro's shoulders.

"It's a pleasure," Konoka said cheerfully while Setsuna just nodded next to her.

"Oh Shinobu can you show them to their rooms. I put them right next to yours ok" Keitaro smiled to the blue haired girl while unsuccessfully trying get the young Molmolian princess off his head.

"Yes Senpai" She said with a smile. She would do anything for Keitaro. Anything he asked. "Come follow me you two" She gestured them to follow her.

She then led them upstairs while the rest of the house went about their daily business. While walking behind Shinobu, Setsuna was deep in thought over the crime scene and the people she met here today. 'Somebody here is connected to that attack but who' She kept walking up the stairs while Konoka was deep in thought herself.

'Now I remember' She thought happily 'Hinata is known for their superb hot springs' She started smiling 'Just what we need. A nice bath in a hot spring'

Shinobu passed her room and then pointed to the two rooms next to hers. "Here we are. You two can decide who sleeps in which room. Just keep in mind they are identical" Shinobu slid open both rooms doors to show them their moderately furnished rooms. "Well I'll let you two unpack. I need to head back down stairs to cook dinner before Su tries to make her 'Royal Feast' and gags us all" She smiled and quickly left.

'There's just something about her. It's odd but I just got this feeling' Setsuna was once again in deep thought. 'It couldn't be her though. She may have a strong spirit but it's also quite fragile. She also doesn't have a lot of spirit energy to really be hiding anything' the demon slayer was starting to get frustrated but continued unpacking. After about twenty minutes they were both just about done "Common Konoka lets finish up with unpacking and head down stairs"

"Yeah I'm starving. We haven't eaten since breakfast." Konoka just finished putting her clothes away. "Well I'm done. How about you"

"Just give me a second" She finished with her clothes and went to pick up her sword. "Alright lets go. I'm hungry as well and something smells absolutely delicious down there"

The two young girls slid shut their doors and headed for the staircase. Setsuna stopped at the room that was supposed to belong to Shinobu. "Nothing" she stated out loud.

"Nothing what Setsuna" Konoka asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it ojou-sama" Setsuna smiled at her companion.

Konoka frowned as they continued down stairs 'Your hiding something Set-chan and I'm going to find out what it is'

As they reached the first floor they heard the sounds a grown male screaming and lots of items breaking. Setsuna put her arm in front of Konoka and got in a defensive position. What they would see next they were never prepared to see.

"Get back here Urashima how dare you try to rob poor little Su of her chastity" Keitaro came running into the room with Motoko close behind him trying to castrate him.

"Motoko it's not what you thing honest" Keitaro ducked under a sword swing by the young kendo master "Look she jumped into me and knocked us both down into that position" Keitaro kept on running in a circle around the couch with Motoko still swinging away. The whole time Kitsune was watching TV on the couch oblivious to the mayhem circling around her. Both Konoka and Setsuna just looked at each other then looked back at the scene in front of them in total disbelief.

"Besides she already wasn't wearing any underwear so don't go blaming that on me too…uh oh" He realized his error to late.

"She what" Motoko screamed as she raised up her sword "Rock Splitting Sword"

"Why me…" Keitaro screamed as he was sent hurtling out of the female dormitory.

Motoko was panting from using up so much energy chasing their manager around. She slid her sword back into its sheath and took a normal standing stance. Setsuna finally snapped out of her dazed appearance and walked towards Motoko.

"That was amazing Motoko. I didn't know you could use that much energy in a single attack" Setsuna looked up at the gaping hole in the roof "Is he going to come back down anytime soon"

Su came bouncing in holding a device that looked similar to one seen on some anime (Cough) Dragon Radar (Cough) and she turned it on. "Let's see what we got here" Setsuna looked puzzled at the strange device as it turned on and started blinking and beeping. "Ah-ha I've got him. He should be landing about two kilometers…that way," She pointed southeast.

"How long till he gets back here Su" Shinobu asked "I just finished dinner and I would hate for senpai to miss it"

"I'd say about oh ten minutes if he's hungry and five it he thinks I'm hungry too. Which I am," Su stated with a grin.

"Oh thank goodness" Shinobu smiled and went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Setsuna started staring at Motoko's sword. 'There's a weird aura around her blade. It feels quite evil and shrouded in nothing but malice' Her staring didn't go unnoticed by the swords wielder.

"Your wondering about my sword aren't you" Motoko asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yes. It's seems to be a sword of…"

"Evil" Motoko interrupted "Yes this is the dreaded Hina"

"WHAT" Setsuna Shouted "You mean that's the blade that nearly destroyed our clan and the city of Kyoto years ago" Setsuna was in total shock over this 'To be able to use a demonic sword and stay in control. I had no idea Motoko was that strong. I guess it makes sense after what I did'

"I received it from Urashima when I was defeated by my sister and she snapped my original sword into pieces"

"How did your manager happen to receive that sword though" Setsuna couldn't believe that something of such power was given to one who appeared to be so…normal.

"Actually he doesn't know. It was just a family heirloom past down to the next generation. Even his grandmother, and former the landlord, was named after this cursed sword"

They turn around when they hear the front door open. They see Keitaro who, though his clothes are tattered, appeared perfectly fine after the little incident not to long ago.

"Did I miss dinner yet" He says as his stomach growls.

"Nope your just in time senpai" Shinobu cheered up when she seen Keitaro.

"Hey Keitaro you mind studying after dinner we both need to catch up on our schoolwork" Naru asked but more or less she was telling him.

"Yeah sure Naru we can do that. But first lets eat"

"Dinner is served everyone," Shinobu said as she laid the last pot down "Dig in"

"Gladly" Su was already stuffing her face.

"Does she always eat like this" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah this is normal. She's been like this ever since she came here when she was twelve" Motoko answered.

"Really" Setsuna stared at Kaolla while she gorged herself 'No human can eat that much and be as petite as her' She took a bite of food "Wow" Her eyes went wide "This has got to be the best tasting dinner I've had in awhile"

"I agree. This is great Shinobu" Konoka chirped.

"Th-thanks" Shinobu blushed. No matter how many times she hears it the compliments they always embarrass her.

'Man she's as nervous as Nodoka usually is' Thought Konoka while she simply smiled at the blue haired master chef.

Everyone continued eating till everything was gone. Setsuna once again stared at Kaolla.

'I'll keep an eye on her. Actually I'll keep an eye on Su, Shinobu, and Kitsune as they all seem the most suspicious' She got up and bowed "This was a great meal Shinobu"

"Yes I agree" Konoka chipped in.

"As always Shinobu" Keitaro said with an honest smile.

"Thanks again" Shinobu smiled and blushed a deep crimson.

As Shinobu and Keitaro got up to do the dishes everybody else went into the lounge to talk.

"That Setsuna girl was creeping me out senpai" Shinobu said while she grabbed a dish from Keitaro

"You noticed it too huh. She was staring at everybody the entire dinner. But she stared at you, Su, and Kitsune the most" He stated as he handed her another dish "Don't worry Shinobu if she seems like she up to anything then I'll let Motoko know ok" Shinobu nodded "I wont let anything happen to you or the rest of the girls"

Shinobu blushed redder then ever "Thanks Senpai" He smiled back as they finished up the dishes.

The two of them then enter the living room where everybody was watching Su and Konoka playing a fighting game on the TV.

"What's going on in here" Keitaro asked Kitsune

"Oh just watching these to go at it. The new girls pretty good but it looks like she's gonna lose" Just then Su beat Konoka "Oh well looks like I lost another bet"

"That was fun we should do it again," Konoka said with a smile that showed she didn't mind the loss.

"It was. Nobody ever comes that close to beating me" Su was still extra hyper from match she just had.

"Hey Keitaro we should head up stairs now and study" Naru poked him in the side.

"Ahh. Yeah let's go do that" They got up and headed for Naru's room.

"Hey girls it's getting later I think it's time for bed" Motoko looked at the clock.

"OK" Shinobu, Su, Konoka, and Setsuna all said in unison.

Everybody went upstairs to their respective rooms. Konoka and Setsuna had already gone into theirs. Shinobu came back out of hers.

"Hey Su I seemed to have missed placed my pajamas do you think you could let me have the blue ones you borrowed last night back"

Su froze in place and after about thirty seconds she nervously said, "Uhh no Shinobu I uh…I lost those sorry" She then ran quickly into her room.

She had no idea Motoko had overheard them 'Blue pajamas…there were blue ones at the crime scene' She thought to herself then said, "Su" Her eyes went wide in horror "No Way"

**¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ¸ . · ´ ¨ · . ,**

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming did you. Come on now I wouldn't make this story that obvious. Anyway I said it before but I'm a reader and reviewer not a writer so my skills aren't as good as others but if you cared about that you wouldn't be her now would you. Well thanks to those who have reviewed so far and thanks for reading.**


End file.
